Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 8
22 June 2009 - Animax dub |color = #72BF5F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 8, title name as aired on May 20th 2007, the English Animax dub aired on June 22nd 2009.' Synopsis Nagi and Sakuya finish breakfast, and Sakuya heads off to school. Hayate asks Nagi to go to school also, but she doesn't want to, since Isumi is still around and she wouldn't want to neglect her guest. However, Nagi said that if she were at school, she won't be able to stay with Hayate. She asks why he tries so hard to get her to go to school, since they're separated during this time. Nagi sat in the living room, angry that Hayate doesn't seem to understand her feelings. Outside, Maria asks Hayate about his interest in girls. Believing that Maria is possibly trying to hint at her being interested in him, he says that he likes older girls. When Maria reacts negatively, he becomes confused, but Nagi then calls for him. At the school, the Hakuou Three Amiga are looking at the attendance chart, and they realize that Nagi is absent again. They then mention that they heard that she has a new butler, and they decide to go see him. At the mansion, Nagi asks Hayate to put on a sailor outfit, but he refuses. Nagi mentions that this is simply an excuse to keep Hayate with her, but then she gets angry and forces him to wear it. Hayate thinks she's terrible for forcing him to wear such an outfit, but Nagi doesn't care, and she decides to take some pictures, since she believes it looks good on him. Hayate then says that Klaus would fire him should he see him in such an outfit. He explains that Klaus told him that butlers must conduct themselves with a sense of manliness, and that if he couldn't, he would be fired. Just then, Maria enters the room, and he explains that Nagi had forced him to wear the outfit, but Nagi tries to suggest that he wanted to do it himself. Maria tells him not to worry, as she believes that he doesn't have an interest in crossdressing. She then tells Nagi how much of a child she is for doing this, and she responds saying that she thought that it would look good on him. Maria is surprised by this, but she ignores Hayate and quickly goes to Nagi's closet. She opens it up, and pulls out a frilly dress, thinking it would look good better him. Nagi then jumps in, and suggests a skirt. They start debating about what colors would be best, and Hayate tries to sneak away. However, he steps on a game controller, which alerts both of them. He tries to explain that he has his butler duties to attend to, but the girls decide to just declare their actions work also. They force him to wear a catgirl outfit, complete with large paws. The girls are shocked at how cute he appeared, something they did not expect. Nagi thinks that he looks good in the dress, and she asks Tama for his opinion. Tama wakes up, and quickly falls in love at the sight of Hayate. He tackles him out a window, and crawls on him, but this frustrates Hayate, and he throws him away. He starts to head back to the residence, until Klaus appears in the garden. He tries to sneak away, but he steps on another game controller, alerting Klaus of his presence. Thinking that he's a thief, Klaus chases after Hayate, keeping up with him since the dress slows him down. He finds himself with no choice but to fight Klaus, but he doesn't want to reveal his identity. He ties his ribbon over his head, which blocks his vision. He's convinced that he can awaken hidden powers during this time, but Klaus quickly knocks him down. Klaus then looks down at him, and he instantly assume that he's a female. Klaus starts blusing, and then he leaps onto Hayate. Suddenly, a boxing glove mounted on a spring knocks him out, which is revealed to be wielded by Maria. Hayate thanks Maria for saving him, and she gives him his uniform back. Seeing Hayate and Maria together annoys Nagi, and she threatens to show the images that she had taken of him. Hayate begs for her not to do so, and she reveals that it's a joke. Meanwhile in the background, the Hakuou Three Amiga are shown watching over the scene, and they conclude that Nagi had also hired a new maid in addition to a butler. Later that night, Hayate was treating his injuries, when he notices that Isumi was still present, and he becomes terrified that she may had seen him crossdressing. He heads off to his bedroom, trying not to think about Isumi, but he notices one of the doors in the hallway still open. Inside the room, Maria is playing billiards. Hayate asks why she is still up, and she says that since Isumi is over, she doesn't have to sleep with Nagi. Hayate then asks about Nagi's relationship with Isumi, and she explains that they met at a party several years ago. At the party, Nagi was showing some other girls her manga, but none of them could understand it, and they all were mocking it. Nagi decides that she'll never draw manga again, until she sees Isumi, who mentioned that she understood her manga and wanted to know what happened next. At the pool table, Hayate mentions that he learned how to play working at a billiard bar when he was younger. He then offers to make a bet, which Maria agrees to. He tries to back away, mentioning that he was joking, but Maria doesn't let him. Maria decides to make the bet that the person who loses has to obey any command by the winner. Hayate becomes nervous at this, and reminds Maria that the show caters to adolescent boys, to which Maria asks him what he intends to do. She then asks him if he actually thinks he'll be able to win, demonstrating her skills in the process. Hayate asks her what she intends to do if she wins, and she says that she'll modify the amount of his debt to be 200 million yen, since his debt of 156,804,000 is considered an awkward number by Maria. As they play, Maria quickly gets the upper hand, and Hayate asks her how he would repay his debt should she win. Maria quickly suggests that he'd have to marry Nagi, which causes him to lose his focus and fumble one of his turns. As Maria gets ready to make her final shot, Hayate mentions that he couldn't marry Nagi. Maria asks why, and he explains that due to the presence of the debt in the first place, it would give the impression that he simply married her for the money. He then further explains that he doesn't think Nagi would ever be interested in him, and he also mentions that he would never lay a hand on a child in that manner. This causes Maria to reflect on her actions, and she realizes that Hayate is a good kid, and it probably wasn't actually worth peeking into his feelings. Maria then takes her shot, and she intentionally fumbles it, leaving Hayate with a chance to win. He makes his shot, and wins the game. Hayate quickly approaches Maria and gets ready to do something borderline to cater to the adolescent boys, but then Maria warns him about Nagi, who was standing behind Hayate. Nagi gets angry at him due to his perverted expression, and she knocks him over. In the end, all Hayate wanted was for Maria to forgive him about the coat he had ruined. Adapted From 'Volume 1' * Chapter 8: Hellbound with Neko-mimi Mode 'Volume 2' * Chapter 19: Night of the Servants Differences in the Manga Trivia References *The title of this episode is a reference to the opening theme ("Neko Mimi Mode") of the anime ''Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase. *After Klaus had jumped in the air and began to swoop down on Hermione (Hayate), Klaus is punched in mid-air by a spring loaded boxing glove similar to how Lupin the Third was in the intro of Lupin III Part II. *During the flashback from eight years ago, Sakuya refers to one of the characters in Nagi's manga as a "Ri***man-like figure". This is a reference to Wolfman (also known as Rikishiman) from the series Kinnikuman. New Characters * Hermione (Hayate Ayasaki crossdressing) Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000026993.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000029629.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000040040.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000052485.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000064230.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000202101.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000216283.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000233233.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000243777.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000266566.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000287486.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000298831.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000304237.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000326926.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000334568.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000340606.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000368569.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000382782.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000399299.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000412178.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000424491.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000431565.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000450383.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000459693.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000474307.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000481014.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000488221.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000503169.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000512946.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000524858.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000534467.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000546913.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000554287.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000563396.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000569869.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000582515.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000613279.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000620019.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000628795.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000640440.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000649916.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000654454.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000665164.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000674841.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000690089.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000696096.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000706206.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000741775.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000750750.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000755822.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000764263.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000773940.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000789355.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000791958.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000825292.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000834234.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000842576.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000906173.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000908675.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000943409.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000965732.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000971304.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 000992191.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001039606.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001076843.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001098364.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001115515.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001143209.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001150817.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001188721.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001216349.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001247047.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001253252.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001255788.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001265532.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001267300.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001285986.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 08 (1280x720 h264) -32DF0371-.mkv 001300734.jpg Navigation